I love you, always
by Lollipopsickle
Summary: Requested by Ninjasaurus. Humour because Emmet tries to be funny? Pretty much what it's like to make love to Jasper. That's right, i said make love... 'He knew jasper must really love him if he showed him this..."


**On day in German class my friend, Ninjasaurus, said I should write a Jasmett again. So, this is sort of a request right? Anyway, yes there be a lemon ahead. But its not really smut in my opinion. Once I started on it I wondered, what would it be like to make love to Jasper, who can control emotions? All the Jasmett I'd read so far didn't really get into it much. So here we have a Jasmett about making love, not having sex or fucking.**

**Also, I'm not a huge fan of twilight, but I don't diss or hate on anyone who is, so please return the favour ****J**

**End author's note**

"Ah-ah!" Jasper threw his head back, desperately trying to maintain his composure. The pair of lips suckling his chest did little to help. He supported himself on the table, his legs hanging over the edge. When the body between them shifted and a pair of fangs gently brushed over his pert nipple he lost it.

A low growl of ecstasy ripped through his throat, he tossed his head back and arched his spine towards the beautiful creature before him. A near visible aura of pleasure surrounded the two, sticking to their bodies and painting the air with the sweet scent of overripe fruit.

Now that Jasper had finally let go of his control his emotions surged forth in tidal waves. Each new one crashing almost violently into the being before him, nearly knocking them away. Love, lust, passion, happiness all coated the air around them.

Had the man between Jasper's legs not been a vampire himself he may have been on the ground in a similar situation to the man nearly spread eagle on the table.

But seeing how he wasn't entirely invincible, with each new crash of emotion, he felt it deep in his core, among other places.

His lips danced down the others abdomen, where they paused near the belly button. He let loose a grunt and gripped the other's slender hips as another wave of passion rolled off the other and racked through him. While Jasper gasped for air, though he didn't necessarily have to, the other focused on removing his claws from now bruised hips.

He leaned into the firm abdomen in front of him and ghosted his lips over the skin.

"You're making foreplay kinda difficult here," he teased.

A low huff was heard from above him. "Shut…up," Jasper managed between ragged pants, he turned his head long enough to glare at the dark haired fellow. It was short lived and not very intimidating. Emmet grinned evilly, as only a vampire could, and ripped open Jasper's slacks with his teeth, inwardly grinning when he saw that the other went without his usual undergarments.

"Aw," he frowned. "Where're those nice silk boxers of yours?" he grinning, subtly breathing on the organ before him.

"I think…this is a better sight…" Jasper gasped. To which Emmet had to fully agree. Here before him was a panting marble god, and all he wanted was Emmet. He nuzzled the other's crotch affectionately, shivering as another wave of pleasure rolled off Jasper.

Slowly, he traced his tongue along the hardened organ. Though their blood stopped pumping long ago, there was always something a little different about his body when Jasper was aroused. Almost as if the heat of his lust and need actually warmed his body, much like the object in his mouth, brushing the back of his throat, it simply amazed Emmet. He took Jasper in deeper, sucking stroking with his tongue, waiting for that point, wanting to bring Jasper to the edge, but not over it. When the blonde man finally collapsed fully onto the table Emmet knew he was there.

Gently, he eased Jasper further onto the table so neither of them would fall off, and slid both their pants all the way off. In a literal second, he ran to the bedroom and back with the warming lubricant they both favoured.

Taking a generous amount, he lathered it in his hands before bringing a finger to Jaspers entrance. Even though it wasn't their first time and Jasper wouldn't have felt much pain, he slowly prepared him. A human trait that hadn't quite disappeared in either of their centuries.

Slowly removing his fingers, Jasper gripped his forearm. Need bubbled from his flesh, urging Emmet to continue. With a fierce lip lock Emmet positioned himself and pushed into Jasper.

Just like the other times, when he entered Jasper, it took all of his being not to loose it right there. The sweet, silky essence tight around him, and on top of his own experience, he felt exactly how Jasper felt. Every touch and thrust melded them together in a melodious symphony that crept over Emmet's flesh and into his veins.

Every second brought Jasper closer to completion. It was nearly unbearable. The mere heat these emotions generated in his body was almost enough to make him feel alive again. He arched shamelessly into Emmet, meeting each thrust head on, angling his hips to receive the most pleasure out of it, screams ripped his vocal cords raw. When his spasming muscles urged Emmet to release inside him, the chilling essence did nothing to him and he too released, hard between their bodies.

Even after his explosive completion his body still convulsed slightly with pleasure. His nails digging further into the already deep gashes in the table. Emmet lay over him, gently pressing the others body between him and the table. Caressing hips and thighs, his cheeks and scalp, Emmet watched as slowly Jasper down from his high, the spasming calmed to shudders and shivering with accompanying laboured breathing. Soft gold irises watched in amusement as gradually the lust faded from the pair below and the love shined through, smiling up at him.

As Jasper finally calmed, save for a stray shiver, Emmet spoke, "You're always so beautiful." He propped himself up on his elbow and used the other hand to stroke jaspers cheek. He knew Jasper must really love him if he showed him this, himself being so vulnerable and completely overpowered by the very things he commanded any other time.

Jasper smiled meekly, a light blush dusting his icy cheeks. A simply gorgeous sight, his golden hair splayed over the mahogany table, the pale blush powered over his ivory skin. In all his years Emmet had never seen a more amazing creature than the one below him. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Jasper's temple, then hovered them over Jasper's lips a second, whispering,

"I love you, always."

**I don't usually do well with endings, but I personally like this one. Cute~**

**So did you enjoy? I'd really like to hear your feedback. As I tried really hard to make this a good read. If you're going to criticize though please mention what it was you didn't like so I can work on it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Lolli**


End file.
